Find the Lost Love
by Izumi Nairi
Summary: AR/Kanako merasa kalau hidupnya yang sekarang sudah tenang—kuliah, kerja sambilan, dan meskipun sahabatnya berada di Amerika, dia masih tetap baik-baik saja. Baginya, semuanya sudah sempurna. Tapi... apa yang membuatnya keluar dari pekerjaannya, dan bahkan memutuskan cari kerja di pinggiran kota? Satu hal: "O-Ochiai-senpai?"/first fic in this fandom/enjoy/


.

_Aku sudah berjalan pergi,_

_Kau… masih menunggu tanpa kepastian_

_Aku sudah menemukan telaga, menghilangkan dahaga dan menjernihkan pikiranku_

_Kau… masih di gurun pasir itu, sendirian_

_Tak bisakah kau beranjak pergi juga, supaya aku tidak terluka?_

.

.

.

**Ochiai Kazuhiko & Aoyama Kanako**

**Romance, Poetry—K+ rated**

**Beauty Pop belongs to Arai Kiyoko**

**AU, OOC, typo(s), dll**

.

.

.

**Find the Lost Love**

.

Ini bukan pilihan, ini bukan kebetulan. Orang-orang bilang kalau ini yang namanya takdir. Sebagian di antaranya menganggap ini momen yang langka, ajaib, dan mirip drama. Mungkin memang drama, karena menurut Kanako ini tidaklah nyata. Dia tidak mau menganggap ini nyata.

Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak mereka lulus SMA. Tidak pernah bertemu, tidak pernah menghubungi satu sama lain, hanya mendengar kabar dari sahabatnya, Koshiba Kiri. Itu pun hanya sekali dua kali dalam setahun. Bukan apa-apa, Kanako hanya ingin memfokuskan diri pada urusannya yang sekarang dan di masa depan. Lelaki di hadapannya adalah masa lalu, dan Kanako tidak ingin mengurusi masa lalu apapun yang berkaitan tentang lelaki itu.

Sekarang, semua ingatan yang terlupakan di benaknya tiba-tiba menyeruak. Semua ingatan yang sengaja dia lupakan seakan menampar wajahnya, menghantam ulu hatinya, mencambuk seluruh organ dalamnya.

Tangan Kanako meremas roknya dengan gemetar, dalam diam dia mencoba mengatasi perasaan aneh yang muncul di kepalanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, dia membayangkan tentang perkuliahannya, bersama teman-teman barunya yang menyenangkan, berjalan di bawah pohon sakura sambil bergandengan tangan dan tertawa bersama. Lalu dia membayangkan duduk di sebuah kafe dengan Kiri, sahabatnya yang masih berada di Amerika, tertawa dan berbagi cerita di musim gugur yang berwarna.

Tapi hidup tidaklah seindah imajinasi.

"Lama tidak berjumpa."

Kanako mencoba untuk tersenyum—cukup berhasil. Satu bagian dari dirinya ingin agar kakinya melangkah pergi, tapi itu tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat bagian lain darinya memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Rambutmu lebih panjang dari terakhir kali kita bertemu."

Dalam hati, Kanako berencana memotong rambutnya sependek mungkin.

Tiba-tiba, _hand phone_ lelaki itu berdering. Dengan cepat lelaki itu menjawab panggilan teleponnya, bercakap-cakap sebentar, kemudian dia menutup panggilannya. Kanako hanya mengamati, sambil berdoa.

"Aku harus pergi, Aoyama-_san_. Sampai jumpa," kata lelaki itu sambil berbalik, pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

Tangan Kanako terkepal kuat-kuat.

"Kenapa?" teriaknya keras, dalam hati, pada punggung lelaki yang sudah berada ratusan meter di depannya itu. "Kenapa kau kembali dan membuatku memikirkanmu lagi, Ochiai-_senpai_?"

.

.

.

_Aku masih berada di telaga ketika kau datang_

_Kau menatapku, aku menatapmu_

_Senyummu masih sama seperti dulu_

_Senyumku, menurutmu, _

_apakah masih sama?_

.

.

.

"Apa… orang itu sering datang ke sini?" tanya Kanako pada salah satu teman kerjanya.

Teman kerjanya itu menoleh, memperhatikan orang yang ditunjuk Kanako, kemudian kembali menatap Kanako. "Karena kau baru di sini, mungkin kau tidak tahu, Kanako-_san_. Tapi dia adalah pelanggan tetap, mungkin hampir setiap hari dia datang."

Kanako mencelos. Jadi, bukan Ochiai yang salah di sini. Yang salah, yang teledor, dan yang tidak berhati-hati adalah dirinya sendiri. Ochiai adalah pelanggan tetap, dan itu artinya laki-laki itu bisa ke sini kapan pun dia mau.

Dia hanya pegawai baru, yang baru saja bekerja selama beberapa hari di sini. Yang salah adalah dia. Yang pergi harusnya dia.

"Oh," kata sebuah suara. "Kita bertemu lagi, Aoyama-_san_."

Kanako mendongak. Dia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Ochiai melihatnya dengan ekspresi senang.

"Kau bekerja di sini, rupanya. Aku mendengar dari pamanku beberapa waktu lalu."

"Iya," jawab Kanako pelan.

Gadis itu menunduk. Matanya terasa begitu panas, pandangannya mulai samar karena air mata yang mulai merebak. Tangannya yang memegang kemoceng mulai gemetar.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Aoyama-_san_?" tanya Ochiai.

"M-maaf—aku harus ke belakang," kata Kanako sambil berjalan pergi.

Rasanya butuh waktu ribuan tahun untuk mencapai dapur belakang kafenya. Tiap langkah yang dia ambil, rasanya begitu berat dan menyakitkan.

"Aku yang salah, aku yang salah," katanya berulang-ulang, "aku yang salah."

"Ada apa, Kanako-_san_?"

Kanako menoleh. Tangannya langsung meraih tangan teman kerjanya itu, lalu berkata, "Yumi-_san_, aku mau berhenti."

Yumi—teman kerjanya—mengangkat alis. "Kenapa? Kau bekerja dengan baik, kok. Ada apa, Kanako-_san_?"

Kanako menggeleng. Yang dia butuhkan bukan pertanyaan, dia butuh solusi. Dan satu-satunya solusi yang dia bisa pikirkan sekarang cuma satu. "Aku harus keluar, Yumi-_san_. Aku mau cari pekerjaan di tempat lain."

Yumi melongo. Kanako tidak peduli dengan kebingungan yang tersirat di wajah Yumi. Dia hanya mau pergi sekarang juga.

.

.

.

_Aku pergi, mencari telaga yang baru,_

_berharap mendapat ketenangan yang baru,_

_berharap mendapat harapan baru_

_Tapi, kenapa kau tetap menghampiriku?_

_Bukankah masih ada yang lain selain diriku?_

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau pergi, Aoyama-_san_?"

Kanako masih _shock_, tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya.

Ochiai Kazuhiko, laki-laki yang seharusnya tidak akan pernah dia temui lagi, kini berada di depannya. Setelah seminggu lebih tidak melihatnya, laki-laki itu sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. Setelah dia berhenti bekerja, mencari pekerjaan lain di tempat yang jauh, dan berusaha melupakan kejadian minggu lalu yang seakan cuma mimpi, dia bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

Di sini, di depan toko sayur di pinggir kota.

"Aoyama-_san_?"

"B-bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku?" tanya Kanako, yang detik berikutnya dia sesali. "M-maksudku—ada perlu apa ke sini?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," kata Ochiai dingin.

Kanako menelan ludah. Dia bukannya tidak punya jawabannya, tapi mana bisa dia berkata, "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu," sambil menatap ekspresi muram Ochiai.

Tunggu—kenapa laki-laki itu muram?

"Aku…" Kanako menarik napas pelan, kemudian melanjutkan, "ingin bekerja di pinggiran kota."

Kanako menunduk. Ini, pikirnya, jauh lebih berat ketimbang melaksanakan ujian kelulusan SMA.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" tanya Ochiai.

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Karena ini masih libur musim panas, aku tidak ada kuliah."

"Setelah libur?"

"Mungkin… aku akan cari pekerjaan lain," jawab Kanako cepat. Kalau biasanya dia tidak terlalu suka ditanyai hal-hal seperti ini, sekarang dia bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan apapun soal itu. "Dan aku masih akan ke sini tiap minggu."

"Kau bukannya pergi untuk menghindariku, kan?"

Jantung Kanako serasa berhenti sepersekian detik. Dia menoleh, menatap mata Ochiai secara langsung tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. "B-bagaimana bisa Ochiai-_senpai_ berpikiran seperti itu?" tanyanya gusar.

Ochiai tidak menjawab, melainkan berjalan mendekati Kanako sambil menatap gadis berkacamata itu lekat-lekat.

Kanako bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya untuk mundur.

"O-Ochiai-_senpai_?"

"Kalau aku bilang, aku menyukaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Aoyama-_san_?"

.

.

.

_Aku terikat kembali dengan masa lalu,_

_saat di mana aku selalu melihat ke arahmu_

_Lalu,_

_kau di masa depan, menarikku ke dalam takdirmu_

_Sekarang ini, ada di mana aku?_

.

.

.

Kanako membuka matanya. Dia melihat langit-langit dari kayu menaunginya.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Kanako menoleh, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika melihat pemilik toko sayuran tempatnya bekerja tersenyum ke arahnya. Dia mencoba untuk duduk, dan setelah dibantu oleh sang pemilik toko, akhirnya dia bisa duduk dengan tegak.

Dia mengamati sekitar. "Yamashita-_baa-san_, di mana ini?

"Kau ada di kamarku, Kanako-_san_," ujar sang pemilik toko. "Tadi kau pingsan di depan toko, dan temanmu langsung membawamu ke sini."

Kanako bergeming. Ingatannya tentang apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu kembali berputar di pikirannya, membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Di mana teman saya, _baa-san_?" tanya Kanako.

"Aku pikir dia ada di luar toko sekarang," jawab Yamashita.

Kanako langsung berdiri. Dia kembali duduk dan membungkuk sebentar pada Yamashita, mengucapkan terima kasih banyak dan permintaan maaf karena merepotkan, kemudian dia keluar dari ruangan.

Langkahnya berhenti begitu melihat Ochiai. Matanya bisa melihat laki-laki itu sekarang tengah melayani beberapa pembeli dengan senang hati dan penuh percaya diri, seolah-olah dia sudah bekerja selama bertahun-tahun.

Kanako menunggu sampai semua pelanggan pergi, kemudian dia mendekat ke arah Ochiai yang sibuk menghitung uang.

"_Senpai_?" panggil Kanako pelan.

Ochiai berbalik. Ekspresinya berubah detik itu juga.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ochiai gusar.

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Maaf, aku berkata—_itu_, dengan begitu tiba-tiba," kata Ochiai akhirnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu terkejut sampai kau pingsan."

Kanako tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Aku serius dengan apa yang kukatakan. Mungkin sudah sangat terlambat—kita punya hubungan yang tidak terlalu baik waktu masih sekolah dulu, dan aku juga tidak melakukan apapun ketika aku menyadari perasaan ini sebelumnya. Aku tidak ingin seperti dulu, yang cuma diam dan menunggu."

Kanako menatap Ochiai, kemudian menunduk dan berkata, "Aku tidak mengerti, _senpai_."

Sebelum Ochiai berkata apapun, Kanako kembali bicara, "Aku sudah menyerah terhadap _senpai_ ketika aku tahu _senpai_ menyukai Kiri-_chan_. Aku mencoba melupakan _senpai_, sampai akhirnya—mungkin—aku benar-benar lupa. Kemudian _senpai_ datang ke hidupku, dan seolah itu belum cukup, _senpai_ tersenyum dan semakin sering terlihat oleh mataku.

"Aku mencoba menjauh—sejauh mungkin, sampai akhirnya terpikir untuk bekerja di pinggiran kota yang mungkin tidak akan terjangkau oleh _senpai_. Tapi _senpai_ muncul lagi di depanku, dan tiba-tiba bilang kalau _senpai_ menyukaiku."

Ochiai terdiam.

"Apa aku salah," ucap Kanako menerawang, "kalau aku masih tidak mengerti apa maksud Ochiai-_senpai_ sebenarnya?"

"Tidak, kau tidak salah apapun, Aoyama-_san_."

Kanako mendongak.

"Yang salah adalah aku, karena baru menyadari perasaanku yang sebenarnya ketika kau pergi. Maaf karena membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman," kata Ochiai. "Mungkin sekarang kau bisa hidup dengan tenang, karena aku akan benar-benar pergi setelah ini."

Kanako mengernyit. Tatapannya yang semula terlihat bingung dan sedih beralih seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi murka. Tangannya terkepal keras, dan dengan sekali gerakan, dia sudah meninju pipi Ochiai.

"Apa maksudnya itu?!" tanyanya keras. "Setelah membuatku merasa tersiksa batin selama sekolah dulu, kau tiba-tiba muncul di depanku setelah bertahun-tahun, bilang suka, lalu akhirnya pergi begitu saja? Apa maksudnya dengan 'hidup dengan tenang'?"

Ochiai mengusap pipinya pelan. Kanako tidak peduli dengan lebam biru yang muncul di pipi laki-laki di depannya. Baginya, lebam yang ada di hatinya sekarang lebih menyakitkan.

"Kau… siapa yang bilang aku akan hidup tenang ketika kau pergi? Siapa kau, yang berani-beraninya memutuskan apakah aku tenang atau tidak tanpa dirimu?!"

Kanako menarik napas. Dia berbalik, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Setelah pikirannya yang waras sudah kembali, jadi dia agak menyesal berteriak seperti itu—tapi dari dulu dia memang ingin menghajar laki-laki berkacamata itu.

"Maaf," kata Ochiai. "Aku terkadang memang sok tahu."

Hening.

Kanako kembali menarik napas setelah terdiam cukup lama, lalu dia berkata pelan, "Aku ingin bertanya satu hal pada _senpai_. Apa… apa aku ini pelampiasan?"

"Tidak."

Kanako langsung memutar badan. Dia menatap Ochiai dengan pandangan menyelidik, tapi setelah dia tidak menemukan satu kebohongan yang dia cari, akhirnya dia berhenti.

"Aku juga ingin bertanya satu hal padamu, Aoyama-_san_," kata Ochiai. "Apa kau masih menyukaiku?"

Kanako terdiam. Dia tidak pernah berpikir tentang itu sebelumnya. Yang dia pikirkan selama ini adalah bahwa dia bertemu lagi dengan Ochiai, dan sejak saat itu dia terus memikirkan Ochiai.

Tunggu, apa itu artinya dia menyukai Ochiai Kazuhiko? Atau tidak?

.

.

.

_Aku melihat tanganmu terulur padaku_

_Kau bilang kau ingin mencari telaga bersamaku_

_Kau bilang kau ingin aku berjalan di sampingmu_

_Tapi, _

_haruskah aku menerima uluran tanganmu?_

.

.

.

"Terima kasih," kata Kanako sambil tersenyum ramah pada pelanggan. "Silahkan datang lagi!"

"Kau bekerja keras hari ini, Kanako-_san_," kata Yamashita sambil menepuk pundak Kanako. "Untuk hari ini, sudah cukup dulu. Besok, datang lagi ke sini."

Kanako mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, _baa-san_, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok."

Dia mengambil tasnya, kemudian membungkukkan badannya pada Yamashita, lalu berjalan keluar toko.

Dia berjalan menyusuri jalanan berbatu dengan langkah ringan. Sesekali pandangannya teralihkan dari jalanan ke sungai yang berada di samping jalan, mengamati beberapa anak tengah bermain di sana. Tatapannya kemudian beralih ke arah sawah yang mulai menguning di bagian lain jalan.

Dia menghirup napas panjang, menarik kuat-kuat udara sore di sekitarnya untuk memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Harusnya beginilah hidup," katanya.

"Tapi bukankah lebih lengkap kalau ada seseorang menemanimu berjalan di saat seperti ini?"

Kanako membalikkan badan. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat Ochiai berdiri sambil mengulum senyum kecil padanya.

"Melihatmu begitu menyenangkan, Aoyama-_san_," kata Ochiai. "Apa begini seharusnya dirimu?"

"S-sedang apa _senpai_ di sini?" tanya Kanako.

Ochiai mengernyit sedikit, meskipun dia masih tetap tersenyum.

"Aku bermaksud untuk mengajakmu kembali bekerja di kota, Aoyama-_san_—apalagi sebentar lagi libur musim panasmu berakhir. Tapi tampaknya kau lebih nyaman bekerja di sini," ujar Ochiai. "Mungkin kau bisa kembali bekerja di kafe milik temanku dulu setelah kau masuk."

Kanako terhenyak. Dia menatap Ochiai yang masih tersenyum padanya. Jauh-jauh datang dari kota, hanya untuk berkata soal pekerjaan? Apa Ochiai yang dia kenal memang seperti ini, atau ini merupakan bagian dari penyesalannya?

"Ochiai-_senpai_ tidak perlu repot-repot datang ke sini…"

"Aku juga ingin melihatmu."

Hening.

Kanako menghela napas. "Aku… masih belum tahu apakah aku menyukai _senpai_ atau tidak…"

"Kau tidak perlu—"

"Tapi, bisakah aku minta satu hal pada _senpai_?" potong Kanako.

Meskipun Ochiai tidak menjawab, tapi Kanako tahu kalau Ochiai mendengarkannya.

"Bisa pinjam pergelangan tangan _senpai_?"

Ochiai menjulurkan tangannya. Kanako menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya pelan, sambil meraba pergelangan tangan Ochiai dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Setelah menemukan nadi Ochiai yang berdenyut cepat, dia memejamkan matanya.

Semenit kemudian, dia membuka mata. Dia melihat wajah Ochiai merona tipis, dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya senang.

"_Senpai_, bisakah _senpai_ menunggu sampai aku kembali menyukai _senpai_?" pinta Kanako. "Karena sekarang—sepertinya—aku sudah mulai yakin dengan _senpai_."

.

.

.

_Aku tahu butuh waktu,_

_tapi sebuah telaga yang lebih indah dari telaga sebelumnya tengah menanti_

_Aku bersamamu, kau tahu itu_

_Tanganku berada di genggamanmu, bisa kau rasakan itu_

_Kini, _

_yang perlu kau lakukan cuma menunggu,_

_karena aku akan kembali mencintaimu_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Author's note: first time bikin fanfic di fandom ini—agak kikuk juga karena udah lama banget nggak baca manga-nya—mudah-mudahan cukup baik… kritik saran akan diterima dengan senang hati, arigato gozaimashu bagi yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ^o^**

.


End file.
